Happy Birthday, Tifa
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Zack finds out that it is Tifa Lockhart’s birthday and knows of a perfect present to give her…however, it is getting the present to comply is going to be a problem…


Title: Happy Birthday, Tifa

Characters: Zack, Cloud, Tifa – Cloud/Tifa hints of Aerith/Zack

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Zack finds out that it is Tifa Lockhart's birthday and knows of a perfect present to give her…however, it is getting the present to comply is going to be a problem…

Time-line: Crisis Core, set in Nibelheim.

Warning: sexual themes and nudity – AU sorta

I know Tifa is 15 when you meet her but make it that she is 14 when they arrive and turns 15 during their stay there.

A/N: Another Crisis Core story featuring Cloud/Tifa (We need more of them!) This idea came from a picture.

One – shot!

Happy Birthday, Tifa

"Everyone seems to be rushing about for some reason," Zack Fair muttered as he watched people scurrying back and forth, disappearing into houses only to appear a few minutes later with bundles and packages in their hands. Shaking his head, he looked off to his right only to frown when he saw the infantryman standing there. "How long are you going to keep that helmet on for?"

"For as long as I have to," the reply came and Zack's eyes narrowed.

"This is your hometown and you are hiding like girl behind her mother's skirt," Zack informed him.

"I am not!" the boy hissed, turning to glare at Zack through his visor. Zack scoffed.

"Yes you are; you only take the helmet off when you are in the inn room. You never take it off out here despite it's a warm day and I know those helmets are not comfortable during warm weather."

"I'm fine," the gritted reply came as the boy turned his head to the scene in front of him. Zack mentally growled in his head. He just didn't get the boy. Before they got word that they were arriving to Nibeliheim, he wouldn't shut up about his hometown and now they were there, he wouldn't take the damn helmet off!

An idea came to Zack and his eyes brightened with excitement over the plan. Whistling to himself, he took a step back, ducking out of view of the boy before taking a step to the right so he was standing behind him and with quick hands, he reached out to grab the helmet only to grab…air?

Zack stared at the empty space in front of him before looking around to see the boy had ducked off to the side and was now standing further down from Zack's right, obviously glaring at the older man hidden behind his visor.

"Don't even think about it, Zack," he warned before turning to face the scene once more. Zack hands dropped to his side as he growled out loud this time, planning a new attack when he spotted the boy straightening up. Startled by the sudden turnaround, Zack looked in the same direction only to spot the same girl he had met when they first arrived in Nibeliheim.

Tifa Lockhart. She was the tour guide who showed them the way to the Mako Reactor, explaining all the different things and sight. She wore a simple brown mini-skirt, a white cropped top that covered her growing chest and brown vest that was unbuttoned with lot of skin showing with long black hair that reached the small of her back. She was quite toned for her age and Zack, despite his age, found her attractive and would most definitely asked her out if he was 16 and wasn't dating Aerith, his angel who lived back in Midgar and was probably waiting for him.

"Morning," Tifa greeted the two men. The infantryman just saluted silently before stepping back into an easy stance while Zack greeted Tifa with an easy smile before glancing at the boy, wondering just what he was up to.

"Morning Tifa, say, could you tell us what is going on with everyone today?" Zack asked, gesturing to the still scurrying villagers. Tifa blushed as she gave Zack a shy smile.

"It's my birthday today. I'm turning 15. My father likes to make a big deal about my birthday," Tifa explained. Zack smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday!" he greeted with a quick kiss to her cheek and a hug, vaguely hearing growls coming from the boy and getting girlish giggles from Tifa as she hugged Zack back before stepping back.

"Thank you," she told him. Zack took a step back so he was standing next to the boy and nudged him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked. The boy looked at him with a slight akin to panic on his face before he looked at Tifa.

"Happy birthday," he told Tifa, making his voice deeper so she wouldn't recognise it. Zack stared at the boy, eyes wide with disbelief and confusion as he wondered why he had changed his voice when Tifa spoke up.

"Thank you," she told him before she looked at Zack. "Er…Zack, about my message." Zack looked at her, puzzled for a moment until it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, the blonde SOLDIER you were asking about," he remembered. He felt the boy stiffen next to him and Tifa blushed even harder.

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't mention it," she muttered, embarrassed. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled but Tifa shook her head.

"It's okay but…is there any blonde SOLDIER?" she asked. Zack shook his head.

"No, not yet," Zack apologised, unsure why he was apologising. "It can take a while before you reach SOLDIER; I was only 18 before I turned 1st Class so…" Tifa nodded, sighing as she looked off to the side. "May I ask why?" Tifa looked at him, startled and the boy next to him jerked.

"Zack," he hissed his voice deep. "I'm sure it's a personal thing and she doesn't want you broadcasting it about." Zack arched an eyebrow at the tone of conviction from the young man. So, he had a backbone…

An idea came to Zack as he turned to look at Tifa.

"Say, Tifa, does this blonde SOLDIER has blue eyes and spiky hair?" he asked. The boy next to him stiffened even more as he continued to glare at Zack while Tifa tilted her head, curious.

"Yes, he does," she confirmed before hope lit up her eyes. "Have you seen him?" she asked excitement clear in her voice. Even the boy next to her was startled as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I've seen him about," Zack muttered vaguely.

"Is he okay?" Tifa asked. "I mean, he doesn't really send any letters and I haven't really received any reply to the letters I sent him." All the pieces began to click in Zack's mind with all the information Tifa was giving him.

"Well, he seems healthy, if that's what you're asking," Zack told her and Tifa let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Gaia, for a minute, I thought you were going to tell me that he ended up in a hospital or something," Tifa told him. The boy next to Zack swallowed hard before he looked away. "So, he's really busy, I guess, huh," Tifa murmured.

"Well, it is a busy company. There's always some sort of trouble so we don't really, you know, get to sit down and write letters and such. We do try and keep in contact but time just sorta get away from us," Zack tried to defend his friend. Tifa was about to say something when someone shouting her name interrupted her.

All three of them looked in the direction to see a tall man with dark hair was standing further down from them and was waiting patiently for Tifa to join him. Tifa nodded before she turned to the others.

"It's my father. I have to go and get ready for my party," Tifa told them. "You are welcomed to join the party if you have the time." Zack smiled brightly.

"You bet! I love a good party!" Zack told her. Tifa giggled as she looked at the boy once more, her eyes narrowing as if she was trying to place him before she shook her head, turned around and hurried off toward her father.

Once Tifa and her father had moved out of sight, Zack's smile faded as he spun around to glare at the boy in front of him, who took a step back out of an impending doom.

"Zack…" the boy started only for Zack to reach out and yank the helmet off the boy, revealing spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You little sneak!" Zack hissed. "She's the girl who has been sending you the letters that you keep in that box and drag it everywhere with! The same girl you keep talking about!"

"Zack," he tried again.

"Why didn't you tell her it's you? Why all the secrecy?" asked Zack.

"Because I promised that the next time I would be back, I would be a 1st Class SOLDIER," Cloud explained. Zack stared at him before sighing, shaking his head.

"This is unbelievable," he muttered. "You know it takes a long time for people to even enter SOLDIER," he reminded. Cloud shrugged helplessly.

"I was desperate," he muttered. Zack sighed to himself. Cloud looked over his shoulder when he felt someone was watching him before he leaned over and grabbed the helmet back from Zack and pulled it over his head. "I gotta go."

Zack watched Cloud disappear into the inn with a pensive thought when an idea came to him and smiled with glee while rubbing his hands together. This was going to be the best present he ever gave!

* * *

Tifa sighed to herself as she plucked at the blue demin shorts she was wearing. She was also wearing red halter-neck top and flat red shoes allowing her to look nice for her birthday but enough to be casual.

Looking around, she saw the villagers having fun as they all passed the food about, getting the drinks, and talking each other before she looked down at her hands on her lap once more. She missed Cloud. It was weird, it had been a while since she saw Cloud and she rarely heard from him making her more down-casted and wondered once more if she should have asked Cloud to make the promise.

When she heard Cloud was going to join SOLDIER, she had been scared that she would lose him so out of desperation, she asked him once he made it to 1st Class, would he become her hero and save her whenever she was in danger. Cloud had stared at her for a long moment before agreeing.

She had seen him off the next day from a distance, aware of her father's eyes on her. He had made it clear that he didn't like Cloud, an answer Tifa hoped she would gain out of him soon.

"Hey, Tifa! Glad I caught you!" Zack's jubilant voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Zack grinning brightly, standing next to her.

"Zack! Glad you could make it," Tifa stood up with a smile on her face. Zack looked around to make sure that everyone was busy before he grabbed Tifa's hand.

"I have a present for you but I can't bring it out here so I need you to come to it," Zack told her. Tifa arched an eyebrow.

"Zack, you didn't need to get me a present," she told him but Zack grinned, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, Tifa. I have a feeling you will be really grateful with this present," Zack told her, tugging on her hand and pulling her away from the party. Caught up in his excitement and partly curious to what the present could be, she followed him until he reached the Inn and ushered her in.

"Zack?" she asked, Zack just gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's up in the room, it is a little heavy to move and I don't want to bother the guys because they are on patrol at the moment. If you really like it, we can figure out how to take it to your house later," Zack assured her. Tifa couldn't help but laugh because that just seemed like something Zack would do. She followed him up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached the room.

Zack opened the door with a flourish, bowed and gestured for Tifa to enter. Tifa giggled as she made her way into the room only to stop short when she saw an infantryman slumped against the wall near the window with a large bow wrapped around him. Opening her mouth to ask Zack what was going on, she was interrupted when the door shut and there was the sound of the lock being turned.

Turning around, she found herself staring at the closed door. Reaching out, she twisted the handle only to find that Zack had obviously locked it from the other side. Curious to what Zack was playing at, she turned back to the still slumped figure and walked over to him.

Kneeling down, she noticed a card was attached to the bow and picked it up and opened it. Reading it, her eyes grew wide.

_'To Tifa, happy 15__th__ birthday! I decided to give you something that you really wanted for your birthday so enjoy! I'll make sure that no one knows you're missing from the party. When you are ready to leave, just contact me on his PHS and I'll let you out. From your new best friend, Zack. Ps…don't beat him up too badly, he was scared._'

Dropping the card, she turned to face the figure as he moaned, his hand coming up to cup his helmet covered head.

"What the hell?" he moaned. Tifa, unable to wait any longer, reached out and yanked the helmet off his head to reveal spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His unfocused eyes met her shocked red ones for one moment before clarity dropped on him and his eyes widen.

"Cloud!" she greeted.

"Tifa!" he greeted back, scared before wincing as pain shot through his head once more. "What the hell did Zack do to me!?" Tifa bit her lip before she stood up, bent over and wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder, helping him up.

Once she got Cloud up, she helped him over to the bed and sat him down before she, softly, prodded his head, looking for the sore spot. When she saw Cloud wince and felt a lump under her fingers, she smoothed away his hair to get a better look. It was red and swollen; looking painful before she looked around to see that there was a small fridge-freezer. She made her way over to it and opened it to see it was packed with ice packs.

With an amused smile on her face, she picked up one, closed the door and headed back over to Cloud. She sat down on the bed next to him, shifting so she was facing him.

"What do you remember?" Tifa asked as she placed the ice pack on the sore spot. Cloud winced for a moment before sighing.

"Zack coming up behind me whistling happily, a sharp pain then nothing," Cloud muttered, clearly not impressed. Tifa bit her bottom lip as she tried not to giggle.

"Zack told me that he had a birthday present for me in here. That it was too large and heavy to move so he wanted wait and see if I liked the present first before he moved it to my room," Tifa explained. Cloud stared at her before he looked down at himself to see the large red ribbon wrapped over one shoulder.

"And I guess I'm the present?" he asked. Tifa let out a giggle, nodding.

"Yeah, looks like it," she agreed before she picked up the note Zack had left. "He even said that I wasn't to beat you up because you were scared." Cloud looked down at the paper in her hands.

"He said that?!" he nearly squeaked out before his eyes met Tifa's waiting ones. "It's not that I meant to hide from you, its just, I haven't exactly made first class and I made a promise that I would only come back when I made first class yet I'm here and I haven't made first class…" Tifa sighed as she leaned in and kissed him, cutting off his rambling.

Cloud's lips were stiff with shock under her lips and she pulled away to see that his blue eyes were as wide as they could be, giving him a 'deer in the headlight look', causing a smile to cross her face. "Tifa…" Cloud started but Tifa shook her head, her hand coming up to caress the green scarf around his neck.

"Cloud," Cloud looked at her as her fingers curled into the dark green scarf, "Shut up and kiss me." Cloud stared at her for a moment before a smile curled his lips.

"Yes Ma'am," Cloud leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Tifa giggled before moaning as her hand let go of the scarf, sliding around his neck as his hands slid over her demin clad hips. Tifa fell backward on the bed, pulling Cloud down with her as he landed half on top of her. Tifa raised her free leg, hooking it over Cloud's hip as her hands made quick work of the belt around his waist.

Once she got it unbuckled, she pulled it off Cloud and threw it in the corner before sliding her hand under the now loose top, feeling his hard muscles and soft warm skin. Cloud moaned into her mouth as he brought one of his hands up and cupped the breast that wasn't covered by his chest.

Tifa moaned, arching her back to push more of her into his hand, wanting the pleasure that he was eager to give. Cloud pressed down harder on Tifa's breast, slightly frustrated that the material of her top was in the way of him feeling her skin.

Tifa, with a push of her hips, turned Cloud onto his back so she was on top of him. Cloud looked up at her as her hands slid down her side, curled under the hem of her top and with quick hands, and whipped her top off, revealing a lacy bra.

Cloud sat up, pressing his bare chest against her chest as he kissed her. His hands running up her back, playing with the clasp of her bra as Tifa, gently, rocked her hips against his. His hands ran further up her back until they reached her shoulder blades. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her cheek, over her jawbone and down her neck, nipping and sucking the skin, enjoying the breathy moans that escaped from Tifa's wet ruby lips.

One hand caressed Tifa's shoulder before pulling down the strap, his lips following the path before doing the same to her other shoulder. Tifa's hands were working on the buttons of his top, once she was finished; she quickly pushed the material aside, allowing her hands to feast on the skin bared to her.

Cloud sat forward, taking Tifa with him as he removed the shirt completely from his chest and throwing it away as he took Tifa's lips back in his, her hands caressing his chest, feeling the ridges of the muscles that had slowly developed over time during his training at Shin-Ra.

Cloud's hands ran up her back, playing with the clasp of her bra once more before he unclasped it, causing the bra to release from her chest and her breasts to drop slightly. Cloud removed her bra from her body, baring her completely to him before he threw the material off to the side. He lifted a hand, caressing one of her breasts, feeling the soft skin as goose-bumps rose on her skin over his touch.

When his fingers touched the nub, he felt his mouth water over how needy it looked before bending his head down. His lips followed the path his fingers traced, his tongue creating patterns on her skin before reaching its destination.

Tifa bit her lips as Cloud's lips caressed the hard rosy crest before they parted, accepting the nub into his warm mouth, his tongue flicking over her. Tifa moan as she grinded down harder on Cloud, needing relief from the aching warmth between her legs. Cloud moaned around her nipple when he felt her pressed down on him.

Cloud brought his hands down to her bare thighs, feeling the warmth, his fingers caressing the demin materials while Tifa's hands dropped down to his jeans, unzipping it before Cloud caught her hands in his, pushing them behind her back and restraining her as his mouth moved to her other nipple. Tifa whimpered; startled by the sudden desire that hit her hard over the feeling of being defenceless with someone she cared about.

It was strange, she had fantasised about being restrained by Cloud and it had turned her on but it was even more of a turn on in the reality. Tifa pressed harder against him, wanting to feel more of him as Cloud brought his mouth up once more, kissing her as her chest was pressed against his, her nipples wet with his own salvia.

Cloud flipped them over so he was on top of Tifa, grinding against her. Tifa whimpered; hitching her legs higher on Cloud's back as she rocked against him in the same motion. Their tongue mated together as hands roamed over each other's bodies, trying to become one without the actual act.

Tifa could feel it building up inside of her, the familiar feeling she would get whenever she pleasured herself thinking of Cloud but this one was stronger, more intense that had her gasping, breaking the kiss and breathing into Cloud's neck as she fought between fighting the strong feeling and embracing it. Cloud wanted her to feel the intense pleasure that he doubled his efforts, bending his head down to take a nipple into his mouth and the other nipple into his fingers. Tifa's breathing turned into panting as she was pushed toward the edge, her hips rocking harder against him when she suddenly fell over.

Tifa came with a soundless scream, her nails digging into his lower back. Cloud groaned as he followed her over the edge before slumping down on top of her, breathing heavily as he buried his face into her neck. Tifa moaned as she turned her head, burying her face into his neck and drawing her nails from Cloud's back, smoothing her hands over the marks she had made.

There was a shrill ring and a vibrating sound crossing over something wooden. Cloud lifted his head from Tifa's neck, staring at the bedside table with a dazed look. Tifa's hands were still caressing his back. The phone continued ringing its shrill tone, causing Cloud to lean over and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear. Tifa, displeased with the lack of attention she was receiving from Cloud, reaching up, pressing her lips and tongue against Cloud's neck, working her way up.

"Hello?" he grunted out as Tifa flicked her tongue over the silver stud in his ear.

"I need to get you out!" Zack's voice came through over the line with a panicked tone.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, lifting himself so he was out of reach of Tifa's distracting mouth. Tifa frowned, unhappy.

"Tifa's father is looking for her and I can't distract her any longer. So I suggest, unless you want your girlfriend locked up for life, you get yourself decent so I can get you two out and into the party," Zack explained before hanging up. Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before understanding dawned on him and he yanked himself away from Tifa, startling the girl.

"Cloud?" she asked, watching bewildered as Cloud moved like a hurricane, grabbing their clothes that they had flung during their make-out.

"Your father is looking for you. Zack is coming over to let us out," Cloud explained, throwing Tifa her bra and top. Tifa sat up, eyes wide as she held her top to her bare chest.

"Oh god," she quickly pulled on her bra and top before standing up, smoothing her clothes out the best as she could before moving onto her hair while Cloud zipped his pants back up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it up. Tifa reached over and grabbed the belt that had landed on the set of drawers before handing it to Cloud, who took it with an amused smile.

"I don't think we've ever gotten dressed this fast before," Cloud told her. Tifa giggled in amusement as she helped Cloud to tighten the belt around his waist.

"Well, we've never had the threat of my father looking for us or your best friend walking in on us," Tifa reminded him with a teasing grin as she finished tightening the belt before she reached up and pressed her lips against Cloud's. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly as she slid her arms around his waist, enjoying the soft kisses they were exchanging only for the doors to burst open, causing the two of them to jump and turn to see Zack standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin.

"Zack," Cloud practically growled out, not forgetting that Zack had knocked him out, painfully, before wrapping a bow around his body. Zack just shot Cloud his most disarming bright smile.

"Glad to see that you enjoyed my little surprise!" he chirped out happily. Tifa giggled as Cloud growled even louder but Zack was ignoring that. "You really should get a move on before Mr. Lockhart finds out what his baby girl has been doing the whole time." He looked at Tifa. "Your presence is required at the party, my lady," he bowed. Tifa laughed while Cloud reluctantly let a smile cross his face before rolling his eyes.

"We should go before Zack get an even bigger head," Cloud told Tifa as he took her hand and led her out of the room, both of them snickering together as Zack stammered at the insult Cloud had shot him.

All three of them made their way out of the inn and over to the party area where Mr. Lockhart was looking around for his daughter only to spot her hanging out with two men from Shin-Ra.

"There you are Tifa," Mr. Lockhart walked up over to his daughter with a smile only for it to dim when he saw the man standing next to Tifa, "Cloud." Cloud gave a short nod before turning to Tifa, who just smiled up at him. Mr. Lockhart watched the scene in front of him.

Tifa seemed to be shining from the inside as she stared up at Cloud. Cloud had a small smile on his face as he looked down at her before he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Tifa closed her eyes, revelling in the tenderness Cloud was showing her.

Mr. Lockhart frowned, he just couldn't understand his daughter's fascination with the young man but he couldn't deny that she looked happy for once. She had been different since she was thirteen. Something had happened to change her and now she looked radiant.

"Father?" her sweet voice cut into his thoughts and he looked at her once more before smiling.

"Come, it is time for you to blow out the candles and cut your cake," he told her, gesturing over to the table where a large cake stood with candles shining. Tifa nodded as she tugged on Cloud's hand.

"I want you stand with me," she told him. Cloud nodded and allowed Tifa to lead him over to the table where everyone gathered so they could watch Tifa blow out the candles. A majority of the villagers were stunned to see Cloud Strife was standing next to Tifa; that he had returned from Shin-Ra dressed in the Infantryman outfit. Even some of the girls were admiring Cloud, admitting that the blue really brought out his eyes and the short hair just added to the hotness factor.

Cloud, on the other hand, his eyes were on Tifa as she smiled embarrassed when everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' before she held back her hair and blew hard, blowing out the candles. When every one of them had been blown out, everyone cheered and her father handed her the knife so she could cut into the cake.

Tifa cut into the cake, diving it into pieces before everyone lined up to get a piece of the cake, wishing her a happy birthday before moving over to the dance area as the music started up once more. Tifa handed Cloud a plate with a piece of cake on it before breaking a piece off and hand feeding it to him.

Cloud's lips closed around her fingers, his tongue flicking against them causing her breathing to deepen as she leaned in closer. Cloud chuckled as he pulled his mouth off her fingers, his hands sliding around her waist.

"Happy Birthday," Cloud mouthed against her lips. Tifa smiled, kissing him softly before they parted, Cloud resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed with a tender smile playing on her lips.

"Cloud?" a female voice asked and Cloud turned around to see his mother standing there, dressed in a long blue dress, her blonde hair was hanging loose, styled in curls with her blue eyes wide with shock before they softened in tender, tears filling up her eyes.

"Mom," whispered Cloud, his throat tight. Mrs. Strife moved in closer, holding her arms. Cloud went into them, hugging his mother back as he breathed in her scent.

"I missed you so much," Mrs. Strife whispered. Cloud just nodded against her throat while Tifa watched them with a teary grin. Zack moved closer to the slender woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tifa looked up at him and saw the bright grin on his face as he watched his best friend reunite with his mother.

Tifa turned around and embraced Zack, startling him into looking down at her. Tifa looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the best birthday present," Tifa told him before she reached up on tip-toes and kissed Zack's cheek. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for." She pulled out of the embrace and turned back to Cloud just as Cloud pulled out of his mother's embrace and held his hand out to Tifa, who took it and was introduced to his mother as his girlfriend.

Zack just watched the scene with a bright smile, pleased that everything worked out in the end.

The End

See you over in my other stories – planning more CC stories just to have Zack in them!


End file.
